The War of Three Dimensions 1
by SagaPony612
Summary: Benjamin is the son of the most famous person in the gaming world. Raven is the adopted daughter of a guardian who forgot her real past. On a dark night when on a date their parent's past catches up with them and begin an adventure that would last them the rest of their lives. *In the editing process, however it will be done, show your friends*


**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Sora and Nintendo. My original characters belong to me. I hope you enjoy this one guys. **

**Prelude: **

As a girl I grew up in the most amazing environment. I lived in a castle in the sky, a floating palace of emotion and beauty. My father was a winged guardian and part of me always believed I'd just follow in his clouded footsteps. However something awaited me, a fate that was more amazing than the concept of multiple universes. However it didn't start out fantastic, it started with a boy… his name was Benjamin Cross Ruby Mario.

I remember the first week of his life like the Earth revolves around the sun. The first six days of that week were spent in celebration. He was the air to the throne of gaming, a high proposition if you asked me back then. Well then again, I couldn't really talk. Going onward that final day I visited the new prince myself. I remember the silent shoulders of my father's back. They were young and soft perfect for an infant to lay on. We were in a warm hallway, candles hung from every wall. There was a new portrait on the wall. It showed the prince being nestled into the arms of his mother and his father placed his right hand on his mother's shoulder. There was a grain of happiness and fear in their eyes, all except the boy. He had shining happy, innocent blue eyes. They sang a warming melody in my mind. Then at the end of the hall was a temple-like door. It had golden rims, knobs and designs. Everything else was a solid brown wood. My father put his medium-sized fist on the solid wood. The door was creaked open before my father was finally let in. The room had a canopy bed that a blond women was sitting on. The bed had lacy red and gold sheets. The canopy's curtains were velvet. I grazed them with my small hand, their touch was soothing and soft. There was a dresser draw with a mirror. On the draw was a miniature golden crown, made for a prince. I then turned my eyes to the women again. She was holding a sleeping child in her arms. He was small and was peaceful. His innocence rubbed off on me, I reached out my puffy, childish hand. He shook revealing his startling, yet amazing blond hair. He didn't look like a TV star though, he looked like a human being. This kind of emotion I hadn't felt before and I wouldn't again for a long time. My hand began to shake and a small puff of misty magic appeared from it. The boy shook his head and his soft eyes opened. He laughed at the sight of the magic.

"What's going…RAVEN?" Father shouted. He grabbed me and I was torn away from the young child. I was perched on my father's shoulder yet again. I then began to cry and I used my magic again. Most likely out of pure harassment. Everyone was confused in a solid cluster of various magic's. The boy laughed some more. Then my father managed to shut down the chaos. He lifted me one more time.

"Darn it Raven, no." I nodded. I then turned my head toward the young boy. He seemed like something important, so naturally I ask my first question.

"Daddy, name." I said gathering the little speech I could. He stared at me with dazed awe in his expression. He turned his head toward a man with a moustache.

"His formal name is Prince Benjamin, why?"

"Benjamin." I said a babyish whisper. Little did I know he'd be half the reason my life changed forever, he was the reason any of this truly did begin.

_15 years later… _

It was my 15th birthday and the piling snow outside was no match for the horrors that awaited that dreadful, horrible day. Sky world was littered with snowflakes and Ben, at the time {and still is} my best friend. He was visiting because of my birthday and had no idea what horror was eyeing him. He walked in with a stack of presents. The sky surrounding the outside perimeter was dark and hate-crafted. I walked over to him happy and somewhat content. I then heard a monstrous noise from outside. I ran like a lunatic. Outside the clouds had turned red and a whirlpool of pure negativity and hate filled the atmosphere. An indescribable demon appeared in front of my eyes. She was a Koopa but she looked like a human being. She had thorns that stuck out of the sides of her head like darkest demons of the under-world. She used her bloody claw-like hands thrust the snow into complete madness. It became so intense that I almost instantly blacked out. I tried to fight but the more I struggled; the more truly powerless all of us became. My legs began to stiffen and I hurled downward through the depths of Skyworld. All I remember from that day after was water.

The next morning I was incased in sweat and fear. Ben was sitting next to me crying, he was in similar condition.

"Ben what happened yesterday."

"My parents…they…divorced."

"What! How in the bloody universe did a disaster of that level happen?" Ben remained silent for a lengthy amount of time.

"My father grabbed one of the prized horses and with several men ran off into the mountains never to return or at least that is what I think he said."

"That's awful!"

"However last night I was struck with a strange vision, basically it was my dad, he used the last of his life-force and opened some kind of portal then I had a ton or rapid fire visions, all the while you were screaming…my name."

My blood stopped after that or at least at might as well have. I was color coated with fear and terror, a living nightmare true words could never convey. This same fear crawled in the back of my mind for an entire year.

On a cold November night exactly a year since Ben's father left it happened. I was sitting by the warmth of the fireplace. I then heard my IPhone 10 go off. I reached for it and to my pleasant surprise it was Ben. However he told me to run to get the quarantine. I quickly used the little flight I did have and raced to the hospital. When I entered everyone was either crying or panicking. I ran and saw Ben at the end of an empty white hallway. He was trying to beat down the door but couldn't. I saw the pain in his eyes and the struggle in his moping face. Tears were coming out of him like lava spews from volcanoes. I raced to hug him and then peaked inside the window. Inside was a sight to terrifying too the gamer's eyesight. It was ben's father he was bleeding and coughing, never a good sign. His pulse wasn't much better. Every doctor or nurse in there wore highly protective suits. Get well soon balloons were slouching. Then Benjamin began to pound on the door. He kept whispering daddy. Suddenly his pulse went blank but before he silenced eternally he reached his hand out to his son. He lip-sinked mumbled words but I could only make out three _War is coming. _Suddenly he collapsed against the pillow. He didn't breathe, or move, or do anything. He was a lifeless-husk of rotting skin. Ben then burst into tears and his other came rushing to comfort him, along with a handful of the royal guard. My eyes widened in shock and sadness, even though I wasn't related to him I began to swell up. Ben then just pressed his face against the glass and muffled four words back,

"I couldn't say goodbye." The tears stuck to his father's death bed. Ben turned and shook his head at the guard.

"He's dead, bury him tomorrow that's what he would have wanted."

Ben then walked alone for hours and I mourned home. I then isolated myself in my room, the icon of gaming betrayed us and then loved us again and then died before he could say it.

_3 years later… _

The next several years remained sad and peaceful. Benjamin and I were on our first date which he had asked me out on. I was confused ever since we were young he found the concept of dating disgusting. We were walking throughout a small village, Muhrai. It was a mushroom village so Ben often spent time there for fairly obvious reasons. We were walking on a seaside cliff, it was his thinking spot. He was wearing a glittering brown leather jacket and blue shirt underneath. He also wore a pair of baggy blue jeans. I was wearing a light black jacket underneath was my toga. I had my hair in a side ponytail.

"I had fun tonight Benjamin however I know this time of year makes you bratty in a hurricane absolutely terrible memories." Ben looked silent for a moment then he forced a smile.

"I know he's always watching over me." I looked up and saw several storm clouds overhead.

"Ben it's about to storm." He looked up but before we could respond a lightning bolt struck the cliff causing us both to in a sense plummet.


End file.
